Lili!
by AniManGa19930
Summary: Sequel of White Day!Kahoko has a new boyfriend?Lili's new hobby!Please R&R!4th chapter updated!
1. Chapter 1:Onegai, Lili!

**Disclaimer:**I'll never own La Corda and I don't mind if I can't though…

…

…

Ergh! I REALLY DO mind IT! For that shit damn boys never make a move on Kahoko and the freaking fucking grandma of Yunoki really gets my nerves!! Argh! IF I could APPEAR on the manga, I'll choose to be the GOD and kicked those fucking stupid boys to HELL and let Kahoko for me one and ONLY!

Err, no…I'm a girl actually.

So here I am the sequel of **Special White Day!** A sudden idea popped out of my mind when I was busy talking with my little otouto. Go to the STORY!!

**THIS IS LILI!**

-

-

-

Hino Kahoko grumbled as she made her way to the roof. She was fucking damn angry for what the fairy did to her. For she had exactly knew, why the TsuTsu gave her shiver down her spine. That had to be because, one and ONLY, who could do that around the world…okay correction, the school. That 'baka-irresponsible-egoist' fairy! She just couldn't fucking believe that her chocolate would be reply with THAT! What did he have in mind?!

Staring at the door before her eyes, Kahoko calmed herself down, inhaled, exhaled, inhaled and exhaled again. Finally after making sure that even a baby wouldn't cry seeing her face, Kahoko turned the knob and stepped in (or rather…out?)

"Lili! Lili! Come out please!" She yelled, tried to sound content.

Didn't know that she hid something, Lili appeared innocently, "What is it Hino Kahoko?" He asked grinning.

"Well, Lili…I want to say thank you…" Before Kahoko could continue Lili cut off.

"Oh, I know you'll like it. Even though, they sent chill down my spine, it was nice to see them being friendly, right?" _And I thought that was a mistake._ Lili rolled his eyes.

Kahoko's smile faded after he finished. So IT really WAS him who DID that! Kahoko grabbed Lili, so that he couldn't escape.

"So, IT WAS YOU!!" Kahoko yelled glaring at her own hand.

Lili's face turned pale. Oh, okay. So it wasn't a good thing at all.

"Do you know what happen to me yesterday??"

"What?" It was a too-simply answer from someone who would see his death.

Kahoko's face flushed hearing his question (about TsuTsu I mean...Ehem!). "I don't have to answer THAT!!" She replied as she tightened her fist, almost choking Lili to death.

After managed to catch a few breath, Lili excused, "But then Hino Kahoko. I don't know what to give you on White Day. You never like the books I gave you." Lili pouted.

"It's not I don't like them. You have the wrong way to give them!" Kahoko replied sweat-dropped.

They both fell silenced.

Lili brought his hands to his chin, thinking hard. After a while he broke the silence.

"Aha, I know! Then what you want?"

"Huh?"

"If I could, I will grant it whatever it is…"

This time, Kahoko was the one who made thinking pose. "Hmm…" She really didn't know what to ask. Then, she remembered something...Amou asked her for.

"Human form!" She pointed out.

"Huh?" Lili frowned.

"I want to go to the new open park with you tomorrow, in your human form of course."

Lili raised his eyebrow, it wasn't like it was a hard request anyway. "Sure."

"But because I'm eager to see it now. Could you do it now?" Kahoko begged sheepishly.

"Alright. But in what form? Teenager or Child? I prefer teenager though."

"Teenager would be fine." Kahoko smiled.

And then…FLASH!

Kahoko couldn't believe her own eyes. Okay, she once thought that Lili was somewhat cute, but never goes for handsome!

Standing in front of her, a blonde-haired boy with his shining purple eyes looked straight to her. He used the Music Dep. uniform.

He was cute, yes. But he was also freaking HANDSOME!

"Hino…-san?" Lili decided to change the way he called her. It would be freaking weird if he called her 'Hino Kahoko' so fully.

Kahoko snapped. "OMG! Lili, you are awesome!" Kahoko yelled out as she hugged Lili.

-

-

-

Yunoki, Hihara, Tsuchiura and Tsukimori stunned or rather…froze at their place when they heard their crush's voice from the rooftop, especially calling out 'Lili' happily.

They had craved the name 'Lili' in their mind ever since they knew whom she gave her biggest chocolate. And they had been searching for anyone who named Lili. Now that when they thought, Lili had to be a girl's name, they heard its name…called by the girl they loved.

Walking to the same destination, the boys opened the rooftop's door a little, so they could peek.

"Guys, it surely is rude for peeking." Yunoki said chuckled softly. But they ignored him. The purple-haired boy stood behind them, taking a distance, since he could also see it from that place without…peeking. And Tsukimori…being tsundere he was, only stood beside Yunoki, crossing his arms.

There, they saw, the red-haired girl was hugging a blonde-haired guy, smiling happily. The blonde buy replied her hug after seconds.

The boys' eyes widened at the scene. _So this is 'Lili'._

And to their dismay, or maybe Luck is never on their side. They saw the blonde boy kissed the red-haired girl on cheek as she blushed and he grinned.

_Oh, he IS so death._

-

-

"Lili, what's that for?" Kahoko asking frowning, blushing and angry.

"Gomen." Lili gave his boyish grin as he carefully took a glance at the door.

_This will be interesting._

"So, Kahoko. Lemme escort you home." Lili said smiling as he wrapped his hand around the confused Kahoko.

He really had to hold himself from bursting into laugh, seeing the anger and jealousy faces on her 'admires'.

**To be continued…**

**A/n: Okay, I think it would be two or three shots. Review ne?**** For this doesn't have Beta-Reader (If anyone can, please be my beta-reader TT.TT)….sorry for the grammar.**


	2. Chapter 2:Please go with me!

Never own La Corda

_Never own La Corda._

_For this story's purpose, the characters maybe and I think will turn OOC, so sorry._

_whisper_

"Talk"

Narrator/Monologue

--

**Chapter 2: Please come with me!**

**Lili's POV.**

Hi, I'm Lili, the fairy 'fata'. As you know, I have been as the main character in the original story as well as in this fanfic…

**Kahoko**: Wait a minute!

**Lili**: Nani?

**Kahoko**: I'm supposed to be the main character, not you!

**Lili**:… Right…ehem…correction…

Hi, I'm Lili, the fairy 'fata'. As you know, I have been as the Male Main character…

Wait a minute!

**Lili**: (rolls eyes) what now?

**S.Q**: We're supposed to be the Male Main characters, not you!

**Lili**: Right! Then, I'm the MOST IMPORTANT character in the original story!!

**S.Q**: What part of you that makes you important?

**Lili**: Ha! The whole story proves that!

**S.Q**: Which one??

**Lili**: The WHOLE ORIGINAL story, you BAKA!

**S.Q**: Huh? We don't find anything in the La Corda manga that proves that.

**Lili**: (veins pop) Now, open volumes 1 chapter 1! If it's not because me who made Hino Kahoko took part in the concours, you guys won't know her! And…huh! Sucks!! No girlfriend!! Your man life will be like HELL!!

**S.Q**: We're handsome and kind enough to get one.

**Lili**: Yeah! First off Yunoki Azuma! I believe if you didn't meet Hino Kahoko, you would be married off to one of your grandma's candidates.

**Yunoki**: … Actually, Lili-san, I didn't say anything back then.

**Lili**: … (Turn to Hihara) And you Hihara Kazuki!

**Hihara**: (jump)

**Lili**: …

**S.Q**: …

**Lili**: …

**S.Q**: …

**Lili**: … Tsuchiura Ryotaro!

**Hihara**: (sigh in relief)

**Tsuchiura**: (mutter) Why me?

**Lili**: Ha! I still remember why you were dumped by your ex-girlfriend!

**Tsuchiura**: …

**Author**: Actually, I think Tsuchiura WILL get a girlfriend. Second, he met with Kahoko without your help!

**Lili**: … Shimizu Keiichi!

**Shimizu**: Lili-san…I didn't utter a single word…

**Lili**: …

**S.Q**: …

**Lili**: …

**S.Q**: …

**Lili**: And the SUCKEST person!

(drum roll) DUM! DUM!

**Lili**: You TSUKIMORI REN!

**Tsukimori**: (frown)

**Lili**: Ha! I told you! If you didn't meet Hino Kahoko! You'll be alone for the rest of your life! No friends, no one will remember you! And no one will come to your funeral! And...

**Tsukimori**: Actually…I don't really mind.

**Lili**: Liar! There won't be any boys who don't have interest on girls! Afterall boys have 'something' to fulfill! You're not planning to –beep- bitches, or being gay, right??

**Tsukimori**: … This is stupid.

**Lili**: And…

**Author**: Cut! Lili! You're going too far! First I have to agree that Len won't have any girls and maybe will –beep- someone to fulfill his male lust! But you don't have to say –beep-! It's forbidden in this fanfic!

**Lili**: You say twice than me!

**Author**: Oops…

**S.Q**: …

**Lili**: …

**Author**: Just start the chapter already!!

**All: **OMG!! She goes BERSERK!!

--PLEASE WAIT--

Huh…such a ruckus, anyway back to my monologue.

I've been guarding…ehem…Seiso Gakuin for a long time (I never count it), you know the promise I had with the man. First, when it'd just been built, everything went fine. I was having fun all day. People could see me and they really showed their love to music. Concours wasn't a competition, but a concert, free concert. Everything turned black out when this Earth reached 2000 (just pretend it this way - . –;; kay?) There are only few people who can see me and the concours isn't enjoyable as before.

I did have fun 25 years ago. And thank God! I can have fun this year, especially today!

--

I sit on the couch looking throughout the window. I have come early to pick her up since she didn't tell me what time we should meet. Her mother is off, leaving her and her sister in the house. The older woman has gone upstairs to call her. From the sound of it, she's probably still sleeping.

I have read many books and playing games (including otome games) whenever I was bored seeing the Seiso students. So it's not hard for me to act as a polite, gentleman…'a perfect boyfriend'-like.

I tilt my head when I notice a sad green-haired boy is standing outside, staring at the house. As I remember, his jogging's route isn't here, sigh…Probably I'm wrong.

Noticing the guy noticed me, I wave my hand smiling friendly at him. He blushes then runs off. (I think I heard someone is yelling: what are you doing in there? –Sigh-) I chuckle, he must be embarrassed to get caught.

**End Lili's POV.**

Hihara Kazuki had just woken up, and change to his gym clothes. For an unknown reason, he wasn't being like himself today. Tying his shoelaces, he stared at his brothers questioningly, "Change route?"

"Yup." His brother nodded grinning.

"Hmm…whatever…" He replied shrugging as he stood up. His brother made a face, noticing his so-un-Kazuki-like reply.

So, the Hihara brothers ran off the house, waving 'morning calls' to each neighbors, somehow Hihara managed to get his smile back.

He had forgotten the trouble he had until they reached a yellow house. He stopped his foot right in front of the gate. Tilting his head, he stared at the 2nd room's window. Realizing that his brother had stopped, Hihara's brother stopped and looked at his brother frowning. He then imitated his brother, staring at the house for a while, before hearing a voice... "Kahoko, get up now! Your boyfriend's waiting!!" He blinked, once...twice...Kahoko? _I think I've heard that name before._ He then looked at the family sign, 'Hino', _Sokka...that Hino Kahoko._ He grinned as he swept his sweats. "Oy, Kazuki! What are you doing?"

Kazuki snapped from his thought, "Ah, eh..." Before he ran again, he noticed a blonde-haired is watching at him smiling and waving at him. He blushed immediately. _He must have seen me._

"Mataku...Kazuki...what are you doing standing there..." Looking at his watch, "...for five minutes?"

"Go-Gomen nasai...I was just thinking something..."

His brother stared at him for a while before let out a heave breath, "Never mind that. Let's continue now, or we won't end before breakfast time."

"Ha-Hai!"

--

Kahoko's eyes widened when she went downstairs. There was seating a blonde-haired boy who she knew well. "Lili!"

"Ohayou, Kaho." Lili greeted smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Kahoko asked as she sat in front of him.

"You forgot to tell me the time and place to meet. So I decided to pick you up."

"Oh, that's right. But we should go at 9. It's still 7."

"Hmm...Then how about I take you to have breakfast with me?"

"Huh?"

"Afterall, I'm acting as your boyfriend for today."

"Listen, Lili...I'll JUST introduce you as one of my acquaintance, not boyfriend."

"Then, what 'acquaintance' got the biggest chocolate, in heart shape especially." Lili replied grinning.

Feeling that she had lost, Kahoko decided to change the topic, "Anyway, taking me to breakfast...do you have money?"

"Uh-hum. Don't underestimate fairy." Lili said as he showed his wallet.

_Seriously, where did he get that? _And for heaven sake! This isn't Lili she knew! Kahoko sighed, "Alright, I'll go change my clothes first."

"I'll wait."

--**8:30 am**--

Mr. And Mrs. Tsukimori stared at their only child worriedly. He had been acting weird since last night. He would stare at something blankly and the let out a heave sigh. Not just that, actually they hadn't seen him in practice room or heard any violin's voice! They didn't have business party lately, so what's the problem?

Looking at their son in concern, Mr. Tsukimori spoke up, "Re-Ren, are you okay?"

No answer.

"Ren?"

"Ren..."

"Yes?" Finally, he lifted his head, facing them expressionless. Where did he learn the poker face anyway?

"Do you have a problem? You, err...have been spacing out lately." Misa asked.

"Nothing."

"Then..."

"Uhm...excuse me...Ren-sama...you got a call, your friend she said."

_She? _Len thought for a second before nodded and took the phone from their maid.

"Moshi moshi?"

_"Ah, Tsukimori-kun! Finally...what happen to you cellphone?! I've called for 5 times!"_

Len frowned, _"Minami-san? Doushite?"_

"_Ah! Actually...I want to ask a favor."_ She said straightforwarded.

_"Favor?"_

"_Yup. You know...I promised Hino-san to go to the new open Amusement park today..."_

Len silenced for a while, flashbacking what he witnessed last night, _"And so?" _ He asked, tried to be calm.

Unknown to Len, Mori is grinning in otherside, _"You see...we had promised to bring a guy with us. And I don't have anyone...so I thought maybe you could come with me?" _

Silence.

_"Is it okay if you can't. I'll just ask Tsuchiura-kun..." _ Mori was about to hang up when the blue-haired violinist cut off.

_"Wait!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What time?" _It was a good thing he had walked out of the family room; or else his parents will see his blush now.

Smiling widely Mori replied, _"I'll be waiting at the station at 8.30." _And with that she hanged up the call.

--**Hihara's house**--

Hihara blinked twice...the trumpeter didn't have an idea, that a blonde-haired reporter will welcome him this Saturday morning. And actually she was grinning and waving at him.

"Amou-san! What are you doing in here?"

"Whaddya see? I have a business with you of course." She replied, still grinning.

"If that's about question about the..." Before Hihara could reply, Amou cut off.

"No! Actually, I want you to go the new Amusement park with me."

"Eh? EHHHHH??"

"Oh, please...don't be so loud. I'm not asking you to go on a date or what..."

"EH?" Somehow, Hihara returned to calm. "So?"

"You see...I'm going to go to Amusement park with Hino-san today...and we promised to bring a guy with us..." Even Amou hadn't finished, but Hihara had manage to understand.

_Eh? A park? Hino-chan? _ Hihara froze, remembering the scene last night. _I can't wait to go with you to the Amusement park tomorrow, Kaho._

_Could it be, Kaho-chan will go with 'him'?? Should I go with Amou-san then? Right, if I go with her, I'll know him more...but what if Kaho-chan think we as a couple?? I don't want her to misunderstood! _

"Moo!! I don't know what to do!!" He yelled out.

"If you don't want, I'll go ask someone else." Amou said sighing.

"Wa-Wait! I-I'll go!"

"Really? Then, hayaku change your clothes! I promised I'll meet them at the park at 9!" Amou said smiling.

"H-Hai!"

--**Tsuchiura's house**--

"Are? Ryonii-chan...where are you going?"

"Uhm...Meeting with friends..."

"Hmm...then take care."

"Hum...don't forget to lock the door. Nee-san will come home at 11..." Tsuchiura warned.

"Alright!" And with that Tsuchiura left.

--

"Hino-san! Here, here!"

"Ah, there you are, Mori-san...and Tsukimori-kun! Why are you here?"

"Hn."

"I asked him to go with me."

"Sokka..."

"Oy!"

"Ah, Amou-san, Sakimoto-san. Err...and Tsuchiura-kun, Hihara-senpai?"

"Yo."

"Ohayou, Kaho-chan!"

"Why..."

"Same as Mori." Amou and Sakimoto replied before Kahoko could ask a single thing.

"By the way, how the hell you know Amou, huh, Sakimoto?" Tsuchiura asked in irritated voice.

"I met three of them at the station last week, Right Hino-san?" Sakimoto replied smiling.

"U-Uh, yeah. It was when Amou asked us to go to Amusement park with her since she got free tickets, but we lack off people." Kahoko explained.

"See?" Sakimoto smiled widely as Tsuchiura shrugged off.

"A-Anyway, there is someone I want to introduce. Uhm..." Kahoko said as she moved aside.

"Shiroi Yuri, call me Lili, yoroshiku." Lili said smiling.

"Ah, Lili...this is Tsukimori-kun, Tsuchiura-kun, Hihara-senpai, Amou-san, Mori-san and...Sakimoto-san." Kahoko introduced as Lili gave all of them a smile. The T.R. replied with a glare, but their glares turned to frown when Lili only smiled.

**Lesson #1 from Lili: Face your enemies with smile.**

"Ah, could it be...he's your current boyfriend?" Sakimoto asked excitedly.

"Ah..." Before Kahoko could answer, someone cut off.

"That's right." Lili answered smiling, wrapped an arm around Kahoko's shoulder.

"EHH??" Hihara's voice was the loudest from all the shock voice. Thankfully Tsuchiura and Tsukimori managed to only widen their eyes.

"Yappari!" Amou and Sakimoto smiled widely.

"Congrats, Hino-san." Mori said smiling.

"Ah, hahahaha..." Kahoko laughed sheepishly. _Chotto, Lili. Why did you say that? _Kahoko asked whispering.

_Eh, I thought our plot is like that. _

"What is it, Hino-san?" Amou asked raising an eyebrow.

"Na-Nanda mo nai! U-Uhm...so there left Fuyuumi-chan, eh?" Kahoko asked trying to change the topic.

"Oh, Fuyuumi-san can't come."

"Right, I heard she has '_a business' _with Shimizu-kun today." Amou said grinning.

"Yappari, I know they're together!" Mori said smiling.

The girls chitchat for who-knows-how-long leaving the boys silenced sweatdropping.

"Oy, when will we go?"

"Ah, that's right! Let's go!"

**To be Continued...**

**A/N: **Finally I finish writting this chappie. Anyway, If you guys are wondering who Sakimoto is. She is Tsuchiura's ex girlfriend, who appeared on episode 14 in Anime.

Nothing to say anymore, so see ya and please review!

* * *

**Narumi Rhen: **Sorry, I forgot about the language Xp

**Pathetic Rainbow: **Yeah sorry...(rubs head)

**Aviane13: **Haha, guess I broke your imagination with chappie...

**To Cute0Anime0Addict, ****Lei14, VeronicaXT, kae1523mae, xxxdrhen044xxx, firequeen07, diane, kalen1: Thank you for reviewing...sorry no reply...**

**I'm sorry if this chappie isn't your expectation...(bow deeply)**


	3. Chapter 3:Be a Perfect Boyfriend!

La Corda is belong to Yuki Kure and KOEI only

_La Corda is belong to Yuki Kure and KOEI only.  
_

**Author's note:** **Whoa sorry for the long update!! Don't have time lately…Hontou ni Gomen Nasai! Thanks for all who reviewing; I'm glad people like this idea. Okay, so on the chapter!**

**Jaja d: Thanks.**

**Pathetic Rainbow: One of a few candidate couple??**

**Narumi Rhen: S.Q Stella Quintet, it's the boys' group (Tsukimori, Tsuchiura, Yunoki, Shimizu, Hihara)'s seiyuus**

**Cute0anime0addict: Yep, I will continue!! Hehe…no this is not LilixHino, just for you know**

**Firequeen07: Thanks.**

**Clodcaberte: Thanks. Please read my other fanfics.**

**Aviane13: Hmm…you can see in this chapter!**

**Kae1523mae: There's no "L" in Japanese. And his parents called him Ren. So, I used the normal one, kay? I know it should be Len.**

**Chapter 3: Be a 'Perfect' Boyfriend!**

  
It was really a nice Saturday morning. The sun shines not too bright…and the weather is practically nice! Many people spent their weekend doing their hobbies. Like Seiso Gakuin's students here. They spent their weekend with going to the Amusement Park with friends. Smiles were plastered in five people's faces. But two people felt different. It was really a bad day for the T.R. pairs. Even though, they had girls beside them, their eyes could never leave Lili's hand, which was tangled with Hino's. Hino acted like nothing happened and Lili was smiling all the way, which wasn't helping to improve their mood.

"Hey", Finally Sakimoto spoke, taking everyone's attention.

"Going like this makes me remember our double date, Right Ryotaro, Hino-san?", She said smiling widely.

"Ah, uhm…yeah…", Tsuchiura replied rolling his eyes, he didn't want to be reminded about that.

And it really was a bad idea to mention it in front Amou, "What?? Double Date?? When?? How could I've never heard about it?!", Amou yelled out frantically.

"Aa…so who did you go with, Kaho?", Lili asked smiling.

"Ah, Hino-san went with Tsukimori, right?", Sakimoto replied.

"I had nothing to do when she asked, so…", Before Tsukimori could reason more, Lili cut him off.

"Thanks…", Everyone raised their eyebrows, "…for taking care of her that time", He added smiling softly, leaving the rest speechless.

"Saa…let's go or we won't have much fun!", He said as he grabbed Hino's hand, pulled her over.

"What a disappointing…I thought he would glare or yell at Tsukimori…", Amou said as she let out a sigh of regret.

"What do you mean?", Tsukimori asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Could it be…that's the reason why you brought us here?", Tsuchiura asked staring at them.

"Wha…o-of course not!", Amou replied abruptly.

"Sa-Saa…let's go! Lili-san and Hino-san must be waiting for us.", Mori said as she ran away.

"Fishy…", Was all Tsuchiura could mutter before followed them.

"Whoa! Look, Hino-san!", Mori called excitedly.

"Mirror House!", Hino shouted smiling widely. "Ne, let's go to there, okay?", She asked tucking her 'current' boyfriend's jacket.

"Sure.", Lili replied smiling.

"Mataku…why girls love such things?",

"Troublesome…", Tsukimori muttered annoyedly.

"Maa…I don't mind. As long as they're happy.", Lili replied then followed the girls in.

Hino let out a heave sigh as she rubbed her hair. She looked around and found…mirror…mirror…and mirror! Okay, so where is Lili??

She hates to admit it, but she think and is lost!

She was sure Lili was beside her all the time, but she was also sure that she had left him to admire…a sparkling mirror. Great, such a stupid person she is! Again, she let out a heave sigh before she moved her feet. Each second passed, she increased her speed, hoping to find the exit quick.

It took her five minutes for her to breathe the fresh air. She tried to calm herself down, trying to regain her breath. She turned her head around in search of her friends and she began to panic when noticed none of them was outside. _Masaka…they're still…_ "Whoa!", She startled when she noticed something was placed around her neck. She tilted her head around abruptly, only to find a blonde-haired boy was grinning at her, "Congratulations for reaching the exit, Kaho-hime.", Lili said smiling.

"Lili! You scared me…", She said as she touched her chest to calm her heart, only to noticed something was around her neck. It was a nice necklace, with a sparkling stone. "Lili…what's this?", she asked frowning.

"I won that when I was waiting for you.", He explained smiling, then he bent down placing his mouth just by her left ear, "And…Have I ever said…that you actually look pretty today…with or without the necklace", He whispered sweetly, making the red-haired violinist's face turned to crimson red.

"T-Thanks…", Hino muttered out as Lili smiled.

A lovely aura surrounded the happy couple as Lili smiled and Hino blushed. Not to mention that, Amou, Sakimoto and Mori had a very big sweatdrop on their heads, noticing the dark-jealously aura from the T.R. pairs.

"Oy, how long are you going to stand there? Let's go to other attraction!", "Tsuchiura called out.

"Ha-Hai.", Hino replied still blushing as she ran to her friends. Lili gave a friendly smile to the T.Rs. before following his 'current' girlfriend.

Did Tsukimori ever mention how he hates Roller-Coaster? If he didn't then now he would.

Just hearing the word 'Roller' had tuned the blunette's face to full of mild annoyance. It was all started when; the couples were looking around to find an interesting attraction. Tsuchiura was about to suggest an unwild attraction, but Amou cut him off, yelling 'Roller-Coaster', and hell, the girls and Hihara agreed! They rode it for 3 times, not to mention the blonde-haired-boy-who-Tsukimori-hate sat beside his favorite violinist all the time!

And now Amou and Hino sweatdropped, trying to calm the blunette's mood.

"Ma-Maa…Tsukimori-kun…don't be so mad….It's just we were being updown for about…", thinking, "…3 times?" Amou said unsurely.

Tsukimori turned to Amou glaring, "Are you stupid? Three times five rolls! It's 15 times! Be more calculated!" He retorted drinking his coffee.

Amou muttered an 'I'm-not-stupid' drinking her juice.

"Saa…Tsukimori…you shouldn't show that mood in this place. Look, even the kids are running away.", Lili comforted as the group saw kids who were screaming 'Lord of Evil or Monster' and running away seeing the male violinist.

"Then decide the next quick! I wanna go home!", Tsukimori demanded.

"You sound like you're here by force.", Amou muttered.

"I am.", He stated.

"Hel-lo…Tsukimori-kun…I asked you, remember? A-S-K, and you're the one who agreed.", Mori argued.

"Right, you should have declined it from the very start if you don't like.", Hino said.

"Or…could it be…there's another reason why you're here?", Amou and Sakimoto asked grinning widely.

"My reason to be here is none of your business.", Tsukimori replied glaring.

"Whatever. Now can you stop the aura?", Tsuchiura commented.

"You're really weird, Tsukimori! That was really fun!!", Hihara yelled out.

"Childish.", Len said sarcastically. Tsuchiura stared at his rival in warning as the rest laughed wryly.

--

"Now, after the Mirror House and Roller-Coaster, let's go to Haunted House!", Amou said excitedly.

Upon heard that, Tsukimori silence, taking a glance at the other violinist. Lili who noticed this, turned to Hino and finally understood the situation.

"Uhm, Kaho and I won't go.", He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"EH??",

"Call us if you have finished, 'kay? Ja!", With that, Lili grabbed Hino's hand and left the party. The rest was speechless.

"Now that I think about it. I don't have mood to go there…" Tsukimori was about to turn his heel but was stopped by Amou. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him in.

--

Hino let out a sigh of relief as she took the juice Lili gave, "Thanks, Lili."

"You should speak your mind out, Hino Kahoko.", Lili said as he drank his juice, taking Hino to her seat.

"I know…but…I just can't…" Hino replied sadly.

Lili stared at her for a while before curving a smile, "Let's try the Mary-go-Round.", Lili said taking her hand.

"E-Eh?? Cho-Chotto!! Lili!!"

The couple hurried to the attraction and Hino could feel people were staring at them. Hino raised her eyes, taking a glance at the guy beside her. She knew she should admit that she couldn't resist how 'nice' Lili was right now. She, herself, couldn't believe he was the same annoying fairy as yesterday.

"Kaho?", Lili called when noticed she was spacing out.

"Oh! U-Uhm…w-what??"

"I asked you…what will you choose? The white or black one?" He asked pointing horse.

"Uhm…white?" She said unsurely.

"Okay then…one ticket please.", He said to the employer.

"Eh, one?", Hino frowned as Lili placed her on the white horse.

Lili jumped as well on it, wrapping his arms around Hino's small waist, "Yup."

Hino blushed immediately noticing how close they were. She could hear his heart's beat. She lifted her head, trying to change her concentration on him. She saw girls were staring at Lili giggling. She raised her head, observing him.

"Nanda?", Lili asked quirking eyebrow.

Hino giggled softly before replied, "Nanda mo nai…"

"Ne, Lili",

"Hm?",

"Do you realize that you actually look like a prince now?", She asked smiling.

"Huh?", Lili frowned.

"Um-hm…with that blonde-haired and this white horse…you really look like a prince." She said smiling.

Lili only stared at her before bending down to her ear, "Then it makes you as my princess.", He whispered, making her face flushed red.

"Not funny.", She replied, punching his shoulder playfully as Lili laughed.

Meanwhile, in not so far away distance. Six people were witnessing Hino-Lili romantic scene. Well, I would say…Amou, Mori and Sakimoto had curved a big smile, Hihara's face turned darker, and the TsuTsu gritted their teeth.

They were very curious in what Lili whispered to 'their' Hino Kahoko. They moved their feet, heading to had-just-exit couple.

"Ah, Tsukimori, Tsuchiura.", Lili called noticing them.

"Eh, have you all finished?" Hino asked startled.

"Yeah, the haunted house wasn't that scary." Sakimoto answered smiling.

"So, did you have fun with your boyfriend, Hino-san?" Sakimoto asked referring to Lili.

Hino again blushed as Lili smiled, "Yep."

There was a long silence until Hihara yelled out, "Now, let's try the Viking!"

"No! Hell no!", Tsukimori protested.

"Moo…Tsukimori-kun…we're not going to be updown…" Before Amou could say the rest, Tsukimori cut off.

"Yeah, but we're being right-left."

"Not that bad, right?", Tsuchiura replied.

"Yeah…and I wanna try Viking…", Hino said sadly.

"Yeah, me too…", the other added.

Tsukimori stared at them for seconds then let out a sigh, "If you all said that…"

"Yay!!"

--

The couples group's eyes widened when they saw the person who was standing in front them smiling. Why world is so small?

"My, my…what a coincidence."

"Yunoki-senpai??" They cried in unison.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Okay, finally Yunoki appeared. I wonder what will I write next…anyway…need lots of review!**


	4. Chapter 4:Things turn to be unexpected

_I blame myself for not owning a wonderful thing such La Corda._

**Author's note: Hai, hai…me updates finally, sorry for not being able for a long time. Anyway, I just can't think up a good Yunoki idea for this chapter, and sadly I'd say maybe You and I will be disappointed with this chapter, well I kinda hopefully not. Anyway, please read it first before deciding it's good or not.**

**Sara: What did I do that made you ****said you hate me?**

**Enidan18: Probably…unless the evil smile Narumi has…and Narumi's hairstyle…**

**Animeaddict787: hehe…I'll make them do so…**

**Svettstrumpa: Probably he would…if only the author understand Yunoki's dark side well TT.TT **

**Aviane13: He's not afraid, he just hate it. In Manga, can't remember the chapter…**

**And thanks to idzny, chocolateicecream301, strangelyimmature, firequeen07, Narumi Rhen, Speed Racerr.**

**NOTE: Anyone can be my Beta-Reader, please??**

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 4: Things turn out to be unexpected!

Hino Kahoko couldn't find herself to close her gap, staring at the beautiful senpai in front her, thinking of many unpredictable things would happen if she be alone with him. She gripped Lili's hand tightly, signaling him to not leave her alone. Lili stared at his 'current girlfriend' frowning. He could feel somehow his girlfriend was afraid of something. He kept staring at the red-haired violinist grabbing her hand tight; all of his attention was on her until a certain pianist spoke up.

"What are you doing in here, senpai?" Tsuchiura asked pocketing his hands.

"Well…you see…my family got an invitation for this park's ceremony, they also invited us to try their newest features, but my father and brothers are busy so I replaced them." Yunoki explained smiling.

"Sokka…Ah, Yunoki are you coming alone?" Hihara asked excitedly.

"Iie…Miyabi-kun is also coming with me. She's just gone to the restroom and I'm currently waiting for her."

"Saa, senpai…we're going to try the Viking, why don't you come with us? Of course we'll also ask Miyabi-san to come." Amou asked excitedly.

"That's right. It'll be more fun with lots of people!!" Hihara agreed cheering.

Yunoki silenced for a while, silently taking a glance to a new couple, "I'm fine with that." He finally answered smiling at Amou and the others before again glancing at Lili.

Noticing this Amou turned to Lili and Hino who were holding hands by now. "Ah, that's right. Senpai probably don't know…Hino-san…c'mon, introduce him." Hino immediately tilted her head up upon hearing the reporter elbowed on her shoulder. And just in time Miyabi came to the scene.

"Ara…I don't know your friends are here too, Onii-sama." She said taking a place beside her kind brother.

"Ah, you came just in time, Miyabi-san! Hino-san's just going to introduce her boyfriend!" Amou cheered happily.

"Eh?" Miyabi's eyes widened by surprise then frowning, "…Hino-san's…boyfriend?"

Lili looked at the Yunoki siblings, walking through the crowds, still holding Hino's hand, "Shiroi Yuri, yoroshiku." He said smiling as he gave his right hand which Yunoki took it kindly.

"Yunoki Azuma and this is my sister, Miyabi." Yunoki replied gesturing at the girl beside him.

"Yunoki Miyabi, hajimemashite." Miyabi greeted bowing politely.

"Saa…with this current people we can still resume our Quar…I mean Quintet Date!" Amou declared happily.

Tsukimori and Tsuchiura let out a sigh. Why should their weekend end this way? Wait! That's probably because their curiosity got over them when it comes to a certain red-haired violinist. Well…at least the two boys would learn not to eavesdrop on girls' talk next time, perhaps.

Thus, after told everything to the person who accompanied Yunoki and his sister, they all went with the current group. And, because it's Yunoki, they got more more free tickets. Then again, they didn't know if they could spend them all.

-

-

-

-

-

All the way, the three boys' couldn't left their eyes from Lili's left hand, it just…it really got on their nerves. Why three you ask? Hihara tried not to look at them.

Amou shifted her head from Tsuchiura to Tsukimori grinning. Oh, her plan was success, a masterpiece one. Too bad, she had promise Hino not to put Lili in her school paper, but then again, the pianist and violinists maybe will kill her if she did that.

Amou let out a deep sigh as she kept walking. Her eyes never left the boys. She turned her head, looking for her senpai only to find he was almost at the same state as the others. Her disappointed sigh turned to a grin. "What's up, senpai?" She asked teasingly as she got herself walking beside the beautiful flutist.

Yunoki turned to her frowning, "It's pretty annoying seeing Hino-san with other boy, eh?" She asked.

Yunoki's frown turned to a smile, "Iie…it's just…I was wondering how nice seeing they're so intimate. I'm glad Hino-san doesn't have problem with her boyfriend seeing their far-away connection." The flutist replied, calm as ever.

_Damn this guy! He always knows how to escape. _Amou cursed mentally as she replied with a 'yeah' then got away.

"HOY!!" A loud yell finally snapped all of the groups from their personally mind. "What took you guys so long?? Hayaku!!" Not only them, but all of the people around them stared at the green-haired senpai, some were giggling.

Tsukimori almost wanted to knock their green-haired senpai out (Like he could, heh) and buried him alive.

Yunoki put on a light chuckle, "Hihara…the attraction won't get away…"

"Yeah, but Yunoki…it'll probably be full by the time we got there!" Hihara, for the first time, argued. And well…it was a clever reply to say.

"We can try the other attraction while waiting." Tsuchiura replied.

"We can go_ straight_ home if it's full." Tsukimori replied stoically.

"Now, that's not a right solution to say." Tsuchiura retorted annoyed. And they began their glaring competition for the nth time today (I didn't count it).

"A-Anyway, just keep going, we must hurry right?" Lili said sweatdropping trying to cool down the fire between the two Tsus.

"Shiroi-san is right. Let's go." Yunoki said smiling as the Tsus let out a sigh. Both of them tried to be far away from each other.

-

-

-

-

-

Finally, the group reached the attraction. And guess what? It was really full of people. They gave the ticket to the employer and quickly got inside the ship. Because the crowd, they were separated from each other. Fortunately, Hino's hand had been tangled with Lili, so they didn't get separated.

Lili looked at the red-haired violinist concerned, "What is it, Hino Kahoko?"

Hino finally tilted her head; she turned her head around then let out a heave sigh. _Finally…_ She really didn't dare to look at her purple-haired senpai. She knew she would be lost to his pressuring eyes.

"Hino Kahoko?"

"Yeah…what is it, Lili?" She asked grabbing him tight as the ship moved.

"I asked you what happened. You've been acting weird since we met Yunoki Azuma."

"Ah…Iie betsu ni." Hino replied shaking her head.

Lili quirked an eyebrow in disbelief, "Did he do something bad on you?"

Hino made a face then returned to normal, "Nope. It's just…ah yeah! I saw 'something-dark' behind him so I got freaked out." She answered smiling sheepishly._ Well …afterall. It's right he has something dark 'behind' him. _Such a good self-defense.

Lili raised his eyebrow again, "And since when you have sixth sense?"

"Since I met you." She murmured sarcastically.

"Hey! We, fairy has different degree with the ghost! We're not same!"

"But, BOTH fairy and ghost ARE imaginary creatures!" Hino retorted.

"Dang! After you see me, you still don't believe in fairy?"

"Well, I believe in your existence, but not the Imaginary creatures." Hino cleared out.

"Ha! If you don't believe them, you should be in more critical state than now seeing the 'that'." Lili said sarcastically.

Hino gulped sweatdropping, "W-Well…I don't believe it that's why I was scared when I saw it." She explained.

"Oh, yeah…? You're not even denying its existence."

Kahoko sweatdropped, "Please Lili, give me a break!! There's really nothing happened! And he did nothing!" She snapped.

"And the 'I saw something thing'?"

"…" Hino rolled her eyes before staring at him, "It's true."

They stared at each other for minutes and the ship finally stopped. "Alright, I won't ask anything about that, again." He said as he pulled her down.

Hino curved a smile of victory before wrapped her arms around him. Now then she wondered, maybe it's not a bad thing if Lili was her boyfriend, of course if he were in this current attitude.

-

-

-

-

-

"Wow, Hino-san and her boyfriend really close, eh? They even didn't release each other hands." Mori said smiling at the had-just-exited couple.

"I was wondering why she didn't tell us about him before." Amou said pouting.

"She must have a reason…or maybe she's just too shy." Sakimoto replied.

"Shh, stop talking about that. She's coming."

"Hino-san!" Mori shouted waving at the confused red-haired violinist.

"Ah, there you are guys. I've been searching for you."

"So, where are we going next?" Tsuchiura asked after got his eyes left the 'couple's' hands.

"Hmm, let's see…Mirror House, checked. Haunted House, checked. Roller Coaster, checked. Viking, checked…"

"How about Ferris Wheel?" Tsuchiura asked.

The girls stared at him, and then flipped their cell phones opened.

"No! It's not the time yet!" They replied in unison which made the boys sweatdropped.

Tsuchiura rubbed his head confused, "Ja, what do you want?"

The girls looked at each other confused, "What do we…want?"

The girls gathered in place thinking hard, "Hmm…like I thought, it's a wrong move to plan it in Amusement Park." Amou said.

"I told you…we should have gone to Theme Park rather than here." Mori said smiling.

"But, we're here now…"

"Hmmm…" The three girls chorused.

"Ano…if you don't know, how about we go there?" Lili asked as he pointed a blue gate attraction. They stared for a while before the girls curved into grins, "Agreed!"

So, the next attraction would be…rowing boats.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness and bad grammar. It's hard to make this chapter since I've never been to Amusement Park in these last years. Anyway, I'd be glad if you are willing to review. I need a looootttt of them. Ja, see ya next chapter!**


	5. NOTICE!

NOTICE

**NOTICE!!**

**Responsing my reviewers…**

**I need someone who is kindly enough to be my Beta-reader for this story!!**

**The important thing is she/he must be patient enough to bear with my lack of English.**

**Please!! I need him/her A.S.A.P.!!11**


End file.
